Una marioneta de mentiras
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: -El cielo es tan hermoso, su color celeste es tan brillante y vivo...pero no es su color real, su verdadero color es negro oscuro- murmuro un pequeño niño de pelo color castaño
1. Chapter 1

NA- Hola espero que le guste este Oneshot .

Ahora dejeme que le pregunte una cosa. Imaginece usted un niño/a de catorce años tiene una vida feliz pero con matones sin amigos y que derrepente un tutor sadico la invada y le dice que usted va ser el proximo jefe de la mafia (genial verdad?). Pero todas sus protestas, reclamos son invalidos y se tiene que convertir en la personas que todos quieren (Un respetable jefe de la mafia) que no tiene derecho a elegir su propio futuro porque ya se lo elijio alguien mas. Y que todos tus amigos que isiste en ese momento esten contigo porque solo ven y respetan a una persona que no eres (Buuu que mal cierto) para luego entrar a varias batallas arriesgando tu propia vida ( de mal a peor). Y despues para al final convertirse en una persona (marioneta)que todos quieren ver.

Pero usted va aceptar todo eso... porque usted es una marioneta (genial verdad?)

**Resumen: ** -El cielo es tan hermoso, su color celeste es tan brillante y vivo...pero no es su color real, su verdadero color es negro oscuro- murmuro un pequeño niño de pelo color castaño

**Advertencia: **Ooc Tsuna, mala ortografia, es un Oneshot y lo mas importante puede contener locura (hehehehe)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al creador de KHR

!Ahora que se habra el telon de la locura y de la tristesa¡-(OKS es oficial tengo que ir a un sicoologo)

* * *

** Una marioneta de mentiras**

_** Pobre marioneta sin alma, Nunca tendra una cara **_

_** Todos le pulen una cara de mentiras con lagrimas muy molestas **_

_** Marioneta que se mueve por hilos de mentiras que pronto se va...**_

El era una simple marioneta que estaba destinado en convertirse jefe de una poderosa familia mafiosa. Una marioneta que no puede elegir su propio futuro porque ya se lo eligio alguien mas y que todos el mundo lo ve como una marioneta que pueden manipular pero no ven que el es un _Humano _, el es solo un niño y como cualquier persona normal tiene un limite de su cordura. El era Tsunayoshi Sawada y no era un marioneta

Pero sus amigos solo conocen una marioneta de el mismo.

Reborn lo estaba manipulando para convertirse en una persona que el no es.

Hasta su abuelo Nono solo lo queria manipular para heredar la Familia Vongola.

Nadien puede ver el dolor emocional que estaba llevando en estos momentos, su ultimo trozo de cordura que le quedaba se estaba a punto de romper...

**-Quiero desaparecer-**

Cuando el tiene tiempo de estar un momento solo y ser su verdadero "yo" todos esos pensamientos se le vienen a la cabeza, _el suicidio, la angustia y lo mas importante la locura_

**-Me voy a romper-**

La habitacion estaba oscura sin ningun rayo de luz que atravesara la ventana que estaba tapada por una cortina de tela color naranja hay en la esquina de esa habitacion se encontraba Tsunayoshi que estaba sentado en una posición incomoda

**-Ya no me puedo mover-**

Toda su vida se volvio una locura, desde que llego Reborn para ser su tutor personal ... y cuando el conocio a esas personas llamadas "amigos" que solo conocieron a la marioneta de el mismo y las batallas que tuvo que enfrentar por su pocision como decimo Vongola.

Como odiaba la palabra "decimo"

**-Matame, Matame quiero morir-**

El no era el decimo Vongola, el decimo vongola es una persona valiente, muy audaz y inteligente que es capas de seguir adelante y enfrentar las adversidades. Mientras que el es un chico torpe y timido con malas calificaciones en el colegio.

**-Soy una marioneta-**

El moreno se levanta y se dirige lentamente hacia el baño donde se encontraba un pequeño espejo, Su cara se refleja en el espejo

**-La marioneta esta sangrando-**

Su cara es mentira, esperen su cara es una mentira que chistoso entonces si su cara es una mentira el ni siquiera conoce su verdadera cara

**-Las marionetas no tienen alma-**

Un llanto silencioso se escucha desde el baño, el odiaba la cara de la marioneta que estaba viendo en el espejo. Después del llanto una risa espeluznante se puede escuchar por toda la casa.

El moreno rompe el espejo con su propio puño, toma uno de los pedazos de vidrios que quedaron con su propia sangre.

-"A nadien le importara que Tsunayoshi muera verdad"- penso mientras sostenia el pedazo de vidrio con fuerza.

**-Llanto absurdo de una marioneta-**

Tsunayoshi no pudo, realmente no podia

-"Tsu-kun tus amigos te estan buscando"- Dijo Nana desde el pasillo de abajo

"Ya voy"-dijo, salio del baño esforzando una sonriza amable y dulce... asquerozamente dulce y se encontro con sus dos amigos Takeshi y Gokudera

-"Juudaime"-

-"Tsuna"-

el vivirá con esta mentira por siempre... el siempre va ser una marioneta

**-La marioneta esta llorando -**

* * *

Y le gusto ? aps y ya se que me cuesta narrar bien pero con la practica se aprende :) -Ah y también estoy trabajado en el otro fanfic Due Mondi nel Dolore


	2. Chapter 2

Na- Me alegro mucho que les aya gustado, encerio me hace muy feliz

Eli and Onee-chan: tienes toda la razon, en varias historias que e leido siempren ponen a Tsunayoshi como que si lo aceptara todo y por eso se me ocurrio hacer un punto de vista mas dark e-e con la realidad porque no creo que alguien normal acepte altiro todo el cuento de la mafia - o tendria que ser como Nana xD –

Katekyo1827R27X27: Gomene :l creo que se me olvido ponerle que estaba completo pero voy a continuarlo con este capitulo aunque creo que aun sigue siendo un Oneshot

Lexie-chan94: si lo voy a continuar pero va ser este capitulo nomas

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencia: ** contiene sangre, Ooc Tsuna y mala ortografia

* * *

**Una marioneta rota **

_**La marioneta esta triste y nadien lo ve **_

_**La marioneta busca una señal pero solo ve su final**_

_**Pobre marioneta solo dice mentiras**_

_**Siempre las dira...**_

Gokudera estaba otra vez peliando con Yamamoto por creer que lo de la mafia era un juego y de que era tan descortes segun el para referirse a al _Decimo... _

Otra vez utilizan esa maldita palabra para referirse a el

Tsuna ya no lo podia soportar, la desesperacion y toda su locura que estaba soportando en estos momentos, realmente esos pensamientos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro

**-¿Donde estan los ojos de la marioneta? –**

Se estaba haciendo de noche, y los amigos de Tsuna aun no podian darse cuenta de los ojos fuera de foco que el tenia o los suspiros que daba alguna veces y esas sonrizas _dulcemente escalofriantes. _Pero ellos nunca se van a dar cuenta por que solo ven lo que ellos quieren

-"Adios Juudaime nos vemos mañana"- dijo Gokudera

-"Adios Tsuna"- exclamo Yamamoto

**-La marioneta esta mirando el espejo-**

Tsunayoshi da unos pasos lentos hacia su casa, realmente no tenia animos de llegar hacia su cada para ver a Reborn en estos momentos.

**-La marioneta se esta quebrando-**

Al final de la calle se puede ver a cuatros personas de chaquetas de cuero, uno de ellos tenian una botella

"Oh miren no es Dame-Tsuna"-exclamo el hombre mas grande de los cuatros

"Hahaha pareciera que si fuera un zombi"-dijo el que sostenia la botella de vidrio en su mano

"Oigan porque no nos divertimos un rato"

**-Marioneta se esta riendo, su reflejo se vuelve negro-**

El maton que tenia la botella agarro la chaqueta la cabeza de Tsuna y hizo que se estrellara al suelo haciendo que sonara un doloroso _Crak _y soltara unas pocas gotas de sangre

"_Detente"- _susurro Tsuna pero le isieron caso omiso a sus suplicas

Los cuatros matones empezaron a patearlo

"Oigan por que no grita"-exclamo uno de ellos

"Maldita sea, pareciera como si fuera una _marioneta_"

**-La marioneta esta jugando en un mundo negro-**

El moreno se puso de pie y tambaliandoce donde los matones llego donde uno de ellos tenian la botella de vidrio. Mientras tanto ellos lo quedaron viendo con _confucion y miedo. _

Tsunayoshi esforzo una sonriza muerta sin emociones para los matones y empezo a reirse enloquecidamente

"!Pero que¡"-exclamo uno de ellos

"_S...soy una marioneta"-_ susurraba una y otra vez entre lagrimas que se le guntaron con la sangre que tenia en su cara por los golpes

Realmente era escalofriante lo que estaban viendo esos cuatro matones, lo unico que en su cabeza podian pensar era correr e irse a esconderse

**-Pobre marioneta esta enloquecida-**

"!CORRE¡"- Exclamo uno de ellos

Antes que ellos pudieran escapar el moreno aparecia adelante de ellos como si fuera un fantasma, el los miro con sus ojos fuera de foco al igual como un animal cuando atrapa a su presa

"_Por... que corres no es que querian jugar con la marioneta"-_ Tsuna dijo con voz mas tranquila que en su modo HDW

Varios gritos de dolor se podia escuchar en esa calle, los animales que se encontraban cerca estaban realmente asustados por la presencia que estaba hay. Tsunayoshi realmente se rompio en ese lugar, mientras que sus dedos se encontraba pequeñas gotas de sangre callendo desde el suelo y los matones que se encontraba inconcientes en su alrededor

Era realmente aterrador.

**-La marioneta se rompio su corazon fragil-**

Nadien veria que la marioneta se rompio, Nadien veria que Tsunayoshi se rompio ¿Porque?. Porque seguira con sus mentira de estoy bien no te preocupes con su amabilidad y sonrizas nadien se va dar cuenta

El era el cielo tan hermoso con sus color celeste, tan vivo pero... ese no es el color real del cielo es _negro _

**-La marioneta esta mintiendo-**

Siempre va mentir, al igual que el cielo con su color celeste.

"Tsu-kun llegaste tarde"-exclamo su mama mientras que Tsuna se sacaba sus zapatos para entrar a la casa

"Lo siento Mamá"-dijo y le dio una sonrisa

Reborn vio a Tsuna y estuvo apunto de golpearlo por escaparse de los deberes que tenia que hacer pero algo lo detuvo

_"Sus ojos están muertos"_-Pensó reborn

* * *

**La marioneta seguirá con sus mentiras para seguir con su vida normal, escondiendo todo su miedo y **_**locura**_** atravez de sonrisas amables**

**Cuando la maroneta llore lo ara en silencio para que no lo escuchen**

**Cuando tenga miedo lo escondera **

**Y se olvidara de lo que era antes para proteger la familia que nunca pidio porque...**

**Haci tiene que actuar un Jefe de la mafia **

**¿Verdad? **

* * *

y le gusto o.o?

estaba pensando que voy hacer como otro fanfic siguiendo este pero sera de un capitulo "La noche de los Titiriteros" hay se va a tratar de como los amigos de tsuna se dan cuenta de el dolor que esta soportando el

Aunque podrán darse cuenta a tiempo o va ser demasiado tarde?

Bueno con esto me despido y

Chaos º\(*-*)


End file.
